


You have to Choose

by PurpleArrowzandLeather



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: If it had been us, decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleArrowzandLeather/pseuds/PurpleArrowzandLeather
Summary: Bruce Wayne does the one thing that he swore he would never do, but it's all for one thing he swore that he would protect.





	You have to Choose

**Author's Note:**

> Or, if Bruce Wayne weren't so morally uptight. Sorry to those of you who like that part of him.

          The helmet keeps him from splitting his head open when he falls and he congratulates himself on choosing better head gear. The brute with the sledge chuckles as Jason rolls over, groaning. It's for show. As the man swings down, Jason rolls over, kicking his knee so hard that there's a loud snap of bone. He howls with pain and Jason gets to his feet. 

          "If you give up now, there's about a 30% chance that you recover from this." Jason growls, pulling his gun. "If not, there won't be a recovery period."

          "The North Side welcomes you, stranger."

          Jason turns, seeing the head of the drug trade in the northern streets of Gotham. "If it isn't Sage Williams, prom king of 73', divorced once, remarried with three kids."

          His lips draw into a thin line, making him seem more rat-faced than he already does with his greasy hair and narrow features. "You've made your point. What do you want?"

          "I want to make you a deal."

          His eyes narrow. "What kind of deal?"

          Jason chuckles. "Get out, or I'm taking you down."

          Sage raises his hand and all of his goons level their weapons at his head. "You forgot one thing. You're one man against a room full of semi-autos."

          "I think it's you who's forgotten. Your partnership with South Side is over, and his men on loan to you belong to me. Their bosses are sharing a cut of 40%. Who do you think they'll listen to?"

          There's a moment of hesitation before the men train their weapons on Sage.

          Jason feels a swell of amusement. "I guess that answers that. So, getting out, or staying here? Your choice." A man's watch beeps and Jason glances over. "Got the time, pal?"

          "Seven?"

          Jason nods. "Saved by the bell, Williams. You have 24 hours to decide, and after that, I'm coming for you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be."

          He makes his way up to the bridge, using his jump line to swing to the top. The Joker is right on time, the large truck crashing just as planned. Bruce has always said that the Joker is unpredictable, but that's where the old man is wrong. The Joker can't help himself when he's curious, and nothing makes him more curious than the man behind the scenes. Anyone who can pull a man like Black Mask's strings is already infinitely more entertaining to him than his original employer.

          The Joker turns as the spotlight shifts from him to Jason. Laughter slings from his mouth in hoots and howls. "Well, well, look at you! Mr. Hood! Or do you prefer Red?"

          Jason chuckles, the deep sound falling on the bridge. "Take your pick."

          "Well, Hoodie, I think we'll table this for another time. I'm just gonna set fire to your little friends here. You know, just an attention-getter. Everybody needs a good opening, you know?"

          Jason huffs to himself. "Go ahead. I don't care."

          "That's pretty cold, boss man. And to think I didn't have the proper trap to set you up." 

          "I'd have found you anyway. I spent a lot of time planning out reunion."

          "Reunion? Have we met before?"

          "Yes. We have."

          'I'm sorry. That seems to imply that  _you_ organized this little clam-bake!" he seems more shocked than Jason would have thought. "I'm just shocked! And a little impressed, Mr. Hood! Oh well. Too bad it doesn't change my plans."

          Joker cackles, dropping his lighter into the truck and laughing harder as smoke billows from the vent. Joker is cut off mid-laugh when the Bat-plane flies overhead, putting out the fire and picking Joker up with a tether. 

          Jason grins. "And here I thought he wouldn't show."

          As Bruce flies by, Jason cuts the Joker free and then swims to the shore him. He ties him up, watching as Bruce circles the harbor. He opens a line to the Bat-plane and lets his tone curl with amusement. 

          "I've got him. You want him, meet me at Crime Alley. You know the place."

          The fight that follows when they get there is long, longer than Jason would have anticipated. Still, when Bruce slams him clear through a wall, he knows that he still has Bruce figured in properly. 

          He rubs his jaw and cheek. There's a sting in his face and he thinks something might be cracked. It's when Jason reveals the Joker behind the closet door that it finally comes down to a choice. 

          "It's him or me! You have to decide!"

          Bruce catches the gun without issue and it folds into his hand. Jason's breathing turns nearly panicked with realization that Bruce intends to drop it. The Joker solves that problem for him.

          "Ooooh, Batsy! It seems you've got quite the conundrum! Who do you think _our_ boy will chose?" he cackles madly. "I know what he chose last time! Though C wasn't really an option! Always breaking the rules, eh Bats? Still, gotta break a few ribs to make poached Robin, huh?"

          Just when Jason thinks that Bruce will turn around and leave, the Joker forces an elbow into Jason's gut. He doubles over with a groan and the Joker takes his gun. Confusion washes over him.  _Weren't the Joker's hands tied?_ He kicks Jason over onto his side.

          "Take 2!" he grins, pulling back the slide and aiming it at Jason's head within a second. "And.... ACTION!"

          _Not again._  Jason flinches as a gunshot breaks the still air. A body slumps to the floor and Jason's gaze snaps up to Bruce. His eyes flick down to the Joker and his mouth is open, caught mid-laugh. 

          Jason's voice is a hoarse whisper. "B?"

          Bruce pulls the cowl from his head, still staring at the Joker's body. "He was never your boy."

          Jason is speechless, and awe-struck. "You-" he swallows. "You broke your rule."

          Bruce crouches down next to him. "If it's between losing you a second time and the life of the Joker, you will always come first."

          Jason breaks down and Bruce pulls him into his arms. "I-" a choked sob leaves him. "You-  _You chose me._ "

          Bruce shushes him. "I chose, and I chose, and I chose. It was always the wrong choice. It's only fair that I choose you now."

          Jason hiccups. "We should probably diffuse the bombs now."

          Bruce huffs. "Jason Peter Todd. What have I told you about using explosives?"

          Jason laughs shakily. "T' not to."

          Bruce nods. He helps Jason pack all of his C4 away and then pulls a blanket around his shoulders. "All right, let's take this off of you." Bruce murmurs, pulling the mask from Jason's face. "Try to look ruffled and like you've been taken hostage. All right?"

          "But what about the Red Hood? Everybody knows he had the Joker."

          "I'll tell them he got away when the Joker went nuts and took you hostage."

          Jason nods, rubbing his eyes to make them red. "If they ask, I killed the Joker. Self-defense."

          "Okay." Bruce says quietly. "Can you still cry on command?"

          Jason nods.

          "Good." Bruce smiles, slipping his cowl back on.

          He walks down to the steps to the front of the apartment building where the GCPD is waiting, weapons drawn. Gordon makes them all stand down when he recognizes Batman.

          "Batman! Who is that?"

          "This is Todd Peters. The Joker took him after he got away from the Red Hood."

          "And the Joker?"

          Jason straightens, looking straight at Gordon. Bruce hadn't realized until now how tall Jason had gotten. "He's dead, sir."

          Gordon's eyes widen. "Batman, did you-?"

          "I-I shot him." Jason claims, shaking under his blanket.  

          Gordon puts his hand out to shake Jason. "It's good to meet you Mr. Peters, and I'm sorry for what you went through tonight. I'll need you to come down to the station later, maybe Tuesday to give a statement."

          "Tuesday i-is fine, sir."

          Jim smiles thinly. "There's no need for formalities, son. You can call me Jim."

          Jason smiles, momentarily forgetting that he's undercover. He's always liked Gordon. Bruce squeezes his shoulder. 

          "Let's get you home."

          Jason nods again and Bruce walks him from the scene. Bruce notes that he's still shaking despite the ruse being over and he stops him when they reach the car. 

          "Are you in shock, Jason?"

          Jason puts his hands out in front of him, watching them shake. Bruce pulls his gloves off and feels his hands. They're cold. 

          "Not bad." Jason murmurs. "Just a bit surprised, I think."

          Bruce rubs his hands until they're flush with color and then he helps him settle into the passenger seat. "Do you want the heaters?"

          Jason nods. He's quiet on the ride back to the cave and Bruce is a bit worried. Jason assures him he's fine, and  upon entering the cave, Bruce asks him again. 

          "I just- He's gone. And I almost can't believe it."

          "How do you feel?"

          "I-" he pauses, looking down at his hands where they're clasped in his lap. "Safer, I guess."

          Bruce nods. "That's all I ask. Now, do you want help getting out or are you okay?"

          "I think I can manage." 

          Bruce settles Jason down on a table and Dick limps into the room. "Bru-" he stops, his eyes widening as he spots Jason in the cave.

          "Heya, Dickie-bird. Sorry about the leg."

          He slowly makes his way over, crutches clacking loudly on the floor. "Jay?"

          "The one and only."

          Dick abandons his crutches, hugging Jason around the shoulders and laughing. "Little Wing."

          "Whoa, slow down there, Dickface. Tears already?"

          "I missed you, Jaybird."

          Jason pauses a moment before wrapping his arms around Dick. 

          "Welcome home, Master Jason."

          Jason tosses his blanket off and is on his feet. He hugs Alfred so tight that he might not ever let go. "Alfie."

          "Why, Master Jason, I missed you too. My, my, look at how tall you've grown."

          Dick crosses his arms as he leans against the table. "Well, I can certainly see who's got all the love in here."

          "Shut up, Dickface. You know you love Alfred too."

          "Now, now, Master Jason. No need for name-calling, I'm sure."

          Dick smiles before remembering. "So... what happened to the Joker?"

          Bruce looks up from the computer. "He's dead."

          The cave goes so quiet that Dick is sure there should be crickets somewhere. "Dead?"

          Dick looks over at Jason. "Jay....?"

          "I did it."

          Dick turns so fast, Bruce thinks he might be dizzy. "You killed the Joker?"

          Jason speaks up. "To be fair, he  _was_ about to kill me again. Gun to my head and everything."

          Bruce can see the warring emotions on Dick's face and he smiles thinly. "I don't regret it, Dick. I know that I crossed that line tonight, but if it's saving my son or saving the Joker, it's going to be my son."

          Jason's expression is a little pained. "I was going to let him think I did it."

          "No. I'll own up to my actions. There were no mistakes tonight." Bruce stands, picking up Dick's crutches on the way by and handing them to him. He pulls Jason into a hug. "Come on. Let's call it a night."

**Author's Note:**

> I've always thought Bruce's way of thinking is kinda weird. Like, I'm not killing the Joker because it's morally wrong. I'm not letting you, you, or you kill the Joker because you don't need his blood on your hands. I really don't get who he thinks he's helping. I know he's trying to not be in the moral grey area, but isn't he already? And as a parent, I think Bruce would be very ready to save his son if it meant killing the person with a gun to his head or the crowbar to his ribs. I dunno. I'll let Bruce be Bruce, but here's how it would be if he was just a smidge more morally ambiguous.


End file.
